The present invention generally relates to sheet wraps for wrapping food products. More particularly, the present invention pertains to sandwich wraps useful in wrapping sandwiches, and to a method of unwrapping a sandwich.
Food products, such as sandwiches, that are sold in fast food-type of restaurants are typically packaged in one of several different types of packages to protect the food product until it is consumed. One type of package involves the use of flat paper sheet wrap. The sandwich is placed on a flat paper sheet which is then folded around the sandwich. The paper sheet is typically held in place by tucking the free edges or corners of the sheet under the sandwich. The wrapped sandwich can then be placed in a storage bin for future sale or may be placed in a bag for being carried out of the restaurant.
It has been found, however, that this type of packaging suffers from several disadvantages. In one respect, when the packaged sandwich is placed in a storage bin for later sale or in a bag for transportation and later consumption, the paper sheet wrap has a tendency to come unwrapped.
Known paper sheet wraps include minimal crush-resistant properties, such as rigidity, to help prevent a packaged or wrapped sandwich from being crushed. Consequently, sandwiches packages in such materials are prone to being crushed when stored in a storage bin or placed in a bag with other items. Although other types of packaging materials such as foam and paperboard cartons have been used to protect the packaged sandwich, these cartons require a significant amount of storage space as a result of their construction. Also, it is necessary for the consumer to remove the sandwich from the carton in order to eat it. That can involve sanitary problems, for example, in the case of sandwiches purchased at a drive-through window of a restaurant, since the consumer normally would not be able to wash his or her hands before eating, and may attempt to consume the sandwich while riding in, or even driving, a moving (bouncing) vehicle. Food items such as lettuce, pickles, chopped onions, tomatoes, etc. may fall from the sandwich and onto the consumer as it is being eaten under those conditions.
The present invention relates to a sandwich wrap comprising a base strip and a sheet wrap attached thereto. The base strip is elongated in a longitudinal direction and includes at least one tear line extending substantially between the longitudinal ends. Two tear lines may also be included, forming a tear strip therebetween. The sheet wrap is shorter than the base strip in the longitudinal direction and longer than the base strip in the lateral direction. When attached, the longitudinal ends of the base strip extend beyond respective longitudinal edges of the sheet wrap. The sheet wrap is also more pliable than the base strip. The base strip and the sheet wrap sections may be folded around a sandwich. Thusly packaged, the sandwich is accessible by severing the sandwich wrap along the tear line, to separate the base strip into respective sections, at least one of which may be removed.